FNaF: One Day, One Time
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [DARK and MATURE CONTENT] I live in an asylum since I was three years old. I was desperate, thought that this was the end of everything, but when I met you, everything changed... One day, one time.


_**-FNaF: One Day, One Time-**_

* * *

We were born on the same day, but at different places. You were born minutes before me, but it didn't change a thing. You had loving parents, while mine hated me so much that they threw me away.

One day, one time.

After a few years we met. You and I were five. You had golden fur, a purple outfit, and your blue eyes could freeze Time itself with a single look. You were with your mother, visiting the asylum, while I was living there.

One day, one time.

Your glance met mine and we instantly smiled. I had greenish fur and one of my ears was gone, I did cut it because it made me feel powerful. You shook your head, tilted it to the side, watched me carefully as I was approaching, a small ball in hand. That was my favourite ball, it helped me to forget about my own problems. I smiled even wider and you grew silent, letting go of your mother's hand and that made her turn around and shout at you.

One day, one time.

You couldn't care less, however. You stayed where you were, you reached out a hand and tried to take mine, but the steel door between us was like a cage that kept me away from you. Or, should I say, that kept you away from me.

One day, one time.

Your mother didn't stop screaming, and your father that was a prisoner in this house of madness just as I was was behind, trying to catch your attention. He claimed that he didn't see you for years, which I believed, and he went to hug you. But you couldn't keep your eyes away from me. You were watching, staring, analyzing everything that was in my small room, the flowers on my dress, the scars all over my arms, the tears in my eyes, you were watching me. You knew you had me.

One day, one time.

Your parents came back soon after that day, they were alone. They came to me, your father was very sad and your mother pretty upset. She told me that it was my fault, she told me that I should die, and then she asked the guards to come into my room. They opened the door, and she beat me up until I was crying on the ground, laying in my own blood.

One day, one time.

At the restaurant of the asylum, I saw a rose set on a table. It was just as blue as your eyes. I thought that it was a strange flower, but I couldn't help but watch it and wondering about you. What was your name? Where did you live? Would I ever see you again? As I was thinking, someone took the flower, saying that it was old and needed to go to the bin. I didn't even notice that the flower was already dead.

One day, one time.

I wrote some words on a piece of paper. I loved to do that when I was upset. But nothing was written in the end, because I cried so much that the ink didn't stay on the paper but was instead flowing to the ground, or more likely, on my dress, the same that I had ever have. I kept thinking about you, and it was killing me from inside.

One day, one time.

I cut my second ear and kept it inside of a golden box.

One day, one time.

The doctor gave me two new ears, he didn't want me to look like his wife, he said. I went back to my room, and made another cross on the wall. It had been ten years since I didn't see you, and there were exactly ten crosses on the wall.

One day, one time.

I was twenty when everything changed. There were fourteen crosses on the wall, and then I heard your voice from the front door, calling me. You were screaming. You knew my name, I didn't know yours. I thought that it was unfair.

That day, that time.

I heard a few prisoners begging for the guards to stop whatever they were doing. I kept my position, sitting on my bed, willing for them to stop so I could be alone again. They didn't stop, and the screams were getting louder. I heard you screaming my name again, and then dozens of gunshots. I froze, and I remember jumping off my bed and running to the door, trying to break it so I could see if you were hurt.

That day, that time.

I finally broke through the door and I watched as the guards were making their way towards me with their rifles. I remember pushing them off and rushing through the corridor, and I remember getting shot in the right leg. Then one of them approached me and threatened to kill me, his rifle positioned behind my back and I felt like he was about to shoot. But I heard your screams, and it made me want to move.

That day, that time.

I was finally alone and I was approaching the hall where I heard you screaming. I couldn't run faster.

That day, that time.

I opened the door in a rush, hearing the guards calling for me and quickly going in.

That day, that time.

You were there.

That day, that time.

You had a gun in your hands.

That day, that time.

You were watching me with a sick smile on your lips.

That day, that time.

You approached me, I stepped back.

That day, that time.

You pinned me to the door and kissed me passionately, and I could hear the guards screaming behind the door and banging at it. My back hurt a lot.

That day, that time.

You let go of your gun and quickly undid my buttons, still pinning me to the door which was trembling because of the guards.

That day, that time.

You got me naked, you said I was beautiful. I remained silent.

That day, that time.

You smiled widely, like you did when you were a kid, and then your eyes landed on my breasts as you were getting excited.

That day, that time.

You told me your name, and I froze. I knew you.

That day, that time.

You forced me to share another kiss with you, you wrapped your tongue around mine as I stared in disbelief.

That day, that time.

You quickly got rid of your clothes and you forced me to stay still, caressing my cheek as if I was the most precious thing that you had ever seen.

That day, that time.

We made love there, against the door, but I wasn't enjoying it. I knew you. You were moaning in my ear, telling me how beautiful I was.

That day, that time.

We could hear your skin hitting mine on a regular basis, and you could hear my heart pounding. But I knew you.

That day, that time.

You laid your eyes on my face and kissed me again, still thrusting into me very quickly, as if you were in a rush.

That day, that time.

You had always been in a rush anyway. You continued, moaning even louder and the guards banging at the door making you laugh. All I could stare at now were the corpses on the ground, right beside us, and I heard the police's sirens in front of the building. I hoped they would get you.

That day, that time.

You kissed me, again and again, until you cummed inside of me as if I was just a bitch that you, in the end, didn't even pay. You stared at me and noticed that I was frowning. You asked me what was wrong. You thought I had forgotten.

That day, that time.

But I remember everything.

One day, one time.

You saw me getting raped.

One day, one time.

We were three.

One day, one time.

You told me you would never do the same thing. You told me you would tell my mom so she could help me. You lied.

One day, one time.

You told her I was insane and needed a medical treatment.

One day, one time.

You watched as I was being carried away by the guards.

One day, one time.

Eventually, the police came in and when they saw us, they took their guns and pointed them at us. I remained still while you took your gun, even though you were half-naked.

That day, that time.

You shot the officer, the others shot you. I smiled.

That day, that time.

You fell to the floor. I smirked and put a hand on my own heart. For some reason, there was a pain there.

That day, that time.

I stared at your corpse, and I fell to my knees. I was spitting blood. I had been shot as well.

That day, that time.

The guards got into the room and beat me up.

That day, that time.

They killed me.

One day, one time.

* * *

 ** _-THE END-_**

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_** _Hello! It's been a while since I hardly wrote something, and I had this idea like 10 minutes ago so I decided to write it now ^^ Hope you guys like it, tell me everything in the comment!_

 _It got pretty dark at the end, didn't it? I guess you all know who the protagonist was? ^^_

 _See ya soon!_

 _Circle of Justice._


End file.
